The Dimension Without Time
Warped Away "Well, let me test out this new technique that I learned from the Space-Time Scroll." Raiko says He then weaves 7 hand signs and says, "Space-Time Warp: Black Hole Annihilation! What the....... AHhhhhhhhh!!!!" Raiko performs the technique but gets warped away. "Where the hell am I?" Raiko says, Then a gravitational pull yanks him towards a black whole, "Oh no this is bad." Raiko's shirt gets pulled off and then some of his skin starts to tear. Raiko then uses Space-Time Warp: Gravitational Pull to try and pull him away from the black whole. It was a game or tug of war, but the Black whole won and sucked Raiko into another dimension, half of the skin on his face was ripped apart, and his body was ripped apart as well, and he was about to die. "I Guess this is it." Raiko says as he lands on ground passed out. Raiko wakes up and says, "Owww, where am I?" "No, lay back down and rest." a woman's voice says. Raiko then goes back to sleep and in his dreams he was sure that he was dead. Raiko then wakes up again and looks around, "Hmmm, this looks like earth, there is grass tree's other plants, but I am very sure that I was in a black whole being sucked away. HELLO!!???" Raiko gets up and walks around looking, his shirt was off and all he had on was his pants, he goes looking around. He then gets to this ledge that was covered by brush, so he couldn't see it, so Raiko fell into the water which was 50 feet below. "Owwwwwwww." Raiko says as he swims to the top and stands on water. "Well, this place is a lot like earth, there is water, plant life, rock, but where is the anim......." as soon as he was about to say where are the animals, a dragon comes down and tries to eat him. "Oh crap!!!!" Raiko dodges the fist swoop from the dragon. "There are dragons here, I can handle it." Raiko says as the dragon comes in again. "Four Ton Barrier: Stage 1..... What the" Raiko says as his barrier flickers then diminishes, "My chakra, its closed off." The three boys didn't like what just happened, so they all grab a kunai from their pouch and throw it at Waku with a little chakra infused into each of the kunai. Waku who was aware of what was going on, grabs the rack of ribs, and maneuvers the ribs into a position where the kuani cut the ribs to the point where he could just eat them. "Hey, thank you for cutting my ribs for me, now I don't have to go through the trouble of doing that." Waku says. "Hey give the man his money!" Aizen screams. "Yeah, its not right to just steal stuff." Eren says. "And your a Jonin, you should be setting a better example for kids like us." Mutsuo says. "Oh all right, let me give him his money before you all call your fathers and cousins over here and stuff." Waku says as he throws a pouch of coins at the chef and leaves.